particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaria
Alaria is a large island southeast of the Majatran continent and represent its easternmost point. It is part of the Istalian Republic, and is divided into two regions: Silicia and Sarregna. History See also History of Istalia. Alaria is considered the cradle of the Istalian people and of its culture. The same name Istalia is a modification of the name Estalia, with which the island was also known. On the island the Kingdom of Istalia was the state entity which remained indipendent after the conquest of the mainland by part of the Quanzar Emirate. Thousand of refugees from the continent fled in Alaria escaping the Quanzari thereby laying the foundations of the istalian culture where was able to develop and create the basis of the modern istalian society and its feauters. However in 1959 the Emirate defeated the Kingdom on the island which became part of Quanzar and remaining since today united with the mainland. Geography The island is as large as 2/3 of the peninsula and they are separated by the wide Straits of Ingris, in the north identified as Missena Channel (named after the port city on the west coast of Silicia), which connects the Basin of the Sea of Lost Souls into the north with the Antarctic Ocean into the south. Silicia Silicia extends on the north half of Alaria and is caraterized by a mountain landscapes with coastal narrow plains and very hilly territories to the south. In the south of silicia the hills from the northern Sarregna rise up even more becoming mountains, the Arasclari Range, which in the center of Silicia gives way to a large wooded and uneven plateau, going to rise rather along the coasts all around the region taking the form of a C facing downward. If the coastal plains are fertile localities occupied by forest and agriculturale terrains, the central highlands are more dry region where however there are numerous small lakes, many seasonals, which mitigate the dry climate allow the exploitation of agriculture for resistent crops. Most part of the people and of the economic activity are located along the coasts while the inner territories are exploited by agriculture, mine and wood industries. Sarregna Sarregna cover the southern part of Alaria and is characterized by fertile plains broken by some hills ranges and crossed by several placid rivers. It becomes more bumpy and hilly as one moves northward. On the border with Silicia rise the only mountain massif of Sarregna, the once known Rough Peaks (istalian: Picchi Aspri), now known as Mount of Idols (istalian: Monte degli Idoli) because the presence on the top of the massif of the Sanctuary of the Sky, a cerimonial shrine composed of several monumental altars adorned with monumental stone sculputures dedicated to the selucian gods. Here the clima is temperate with rainy winter and dry summer mitigate by sea currents, so to allow the mantaining of a fertile ecosystem. Thanks to this favurable condition the region agricultural sector is very developed and someone called the area as the bread-basket of Istalia. Climate The island of Alaria also from the climate point of view is separated into two distinct regions which correspond almost to the Sarregna and Silicia regions. The north The northern region, which corresponds to Silicia, is drier and cooler than the southern one, this because of the Arasclari Chain, but if along the coasts the sea mitigates this aspect, making the climate more similar to the southern regions, in the Silicia Plateau temperatures are significantly lower and the humidity in winter increases exponentially because of the winter humid currents that exceeded the southern plains of the central hills date back to the ridge that separates them from the plateau where, being the latter lower than the hill crest, they swoop into downloading the rains which fed many small lakes, largely seasonal, which also goes to mitigate the summer heat which into the plateau can become extremely dry. The south the southern region presents a fertile temperate climate with rainy winters and very dry summers but these are often mitigated by moisture made by numerous rivers which descend from the northern highlands. In winter cold humid currents came from the Perartic Ocean and cross all the Sarregna bringing with them rains and winds. In summer the currents from the south decrease and the climate become more arid with frequent high temperature peaks. Category:Atlas of Terra Category:Geography of Istalia